Currently well-known household towels come on a roll of web material consisting of a plurality of interconnected sheets. In use the sheets are separated from the remainder of the roll along a perforation. In this instance, the roll is held by one hand, whereas the other hand separates the sheet. One-hand usage of such rolls is in most cases not possible even using common stands on which the roll may be supported. While holding the roll to tear off one sheet, the remainder of the roll may become soiled. As a result hygienic use is not possible.